E no principio
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Este é o começo. Como Kamui se tornou um ficwrite. Presente da Josiane Veiga!


**E no principio...**

**Ola, Aqui é Josiane Veiga. Peraí, Josiane no perfil do Kamui? Sim, eu dei um jeito de invadir o perfil do meu irmão gêmeo para mostrar a vocês uma raridade! Pra quem não sabe, Kamui e eu fomos lideres de um fã clube de animes nos anos 90. E foi nesta época que este maravilhoso ficwrite começou a escrever. Nem eu, nem ele sabíamos o que era fanfics, mas já produzíamos nossas historias. **

**Hoje, dia 09/05 é aniversario do Kamui e eu pensei..o que poderia dar de presente pra ele? Bom..o presente é algo que provavelmente só eu tenha! Aliais, algo que tive que cavoucar nas minhas caixas do porão pra achar! Mas agora todos vão ter... os dois primeiros fanfics de Kamui colocados nas duas primeiras edições do informativo do fã clube Animes Forever!**

**O Kamui naquela época escrevia como se fosse entrevistas com personagens de animes. Hoje, obvio, ele esta mil vezes superior, mas já percebemos nestes textos um pouco do lado "cachorro" do meu gêmeo.**

**Enfim.. Kamui..te amo..feliz aniversario! E pra vocês, leitores, divirtam-se!**

**Josiane Veiga**

_TEXTO 1- A estréia._

**Kamui** - Estamos aqui com o aclamado Mestre Kame. Depois de uma longa serie como Dragon Ball, qual foi a primeira coisa que o senhor fez ao termino do anime?

**Mestre** – Como trabalhava muito não tive tempo de atualizar minhas revistas erot.. quer dizer, femininas, então foi a primeira coisa que fiz.

**Kamui** – É verdade que o Senhor teve alguns casos com algumas estrelas de outros seriados?

**Mestre** - Alguns... não tinha mulher que resistia ao meu charme.

**Kamui** – Pode citar alguns nomes?

**Mestre** – Serena queria que eu fosse seu Tuxedo Mask.. mas... ahhhh... também uma tal de Akane que queria um homem de verdade, não um pela metade.. também teve...

**Kamui **– Soubemos também que o senhor se casou secretamente com uma estrela... mas que não deu certo!

**Mestre** – Sim...É claro.. só pode ser..

**Kamui** (repórter intrometido) – A mestra Genkai...

**Mestre**- Mas isso é uma calunia!

**Kamui **– e disseram que o motivo da separação foi o ronco..

**Mestre** – esta mulher esta louca! Pode parar com esta entrevista! Isso pode me arruinar.. Aquela ameixa seca...

(Um estrondo ocorre.. e uma parede cai ao lado do repórter e do entrevistado)

**Genkai** – Quem é ameixa seca?

(Ocorre porrada para todo o lado. Nosso repórter só vê mestre Kame pra um lado, Mestre Kame para outro, então sai correndo antes que sobre porrada para ele também.)

_TEXTO 2 – O BAILE_

**Kamui** – Aqui esta seu repórter preferido em mais uma cobertura explosiva! Diria, é claro, explosiva de purpurina.. bem, so para vocês terem uma noção de como é o lugar, há jaulas presas no teto, as mesas estão com toalhas rosas e a iluminação puxa para o tom roxo... ah, ia me esquecendo.. na jaula há homens musculosos de tanguinha (credo!). Mas chega de papo e vamos a caça das personalidades!!! Não acredito no que vejo!!!! Pensei que você não era deste time!!!

**Ranma** – Epa! Perai, esta me estranhando? Eu sou espada, os caras me chamaram para esta festa porque sou especial e sei o que é ser mulher.

**Kamui** – É verdade Ranma. Não há ninguém melhor que você para entender sobre o universo feminino. Mas o que esta achando da festa?

**Ranma** – Ai meu Deus! Meu lado feminino ta louco para agarrar aquele bofe da jaula.

**Kamui pensando** – Jesus!!! Bem que eu imaginei que esta espada cortava pros dois lados.

(gritaria generalizada)

**Kamui – **Nossa, o que é este alvoroço? Vamos ver... com licença... ei.. licença.. Misericórdia.. o que é esta coisa rosa florescente?

**Shun** – Sou eu fofo.. Shun de Andrômeda. Prontinho para o próximo carnaval!

**Kamui **– Ah, você vai desfilar em qual escola?

**Shun** – Só poderia ser na poderosa mangueira

**Kamui** – Nossa senhora! (se afasta) Mas se você pensa que aqui so existe personalidades masculinas (deixa os homens escutarem isso) esta enganado. Temos aqui o casal mais famoso de Sailor Moon. Urano e Netuno! E ai meninas, o que estão achando da festa?

**Michuru**- Otima! Damos o maior apoio ao aniversariante pela coragem... Ai Haruka.. não aperta que dói... anh... de mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos mesmo sabendo que a sociedade.. olha, nos de licença que queremos ficar a sos.

**Kamui **– Tudo bem..ja estou saindo... Mas quem diria... vocês dois neste escurinho? O que estavam fazendo?

**Hiei** – Kurama estava me ensinando uma nova técnica de plantar sementinha!

**Kamui** – É... acho que estou atrapalhando... é melhor circular... não acredito... na festa tem uma estante de maquiagem, vamos falar com a promotora... ops..Afrodite...

**Afrodite** – Ola.. também veio fazer uma demonstração dos meus produtos?

**Kamui** – Não..estou fazendo uma reportagem.. não sou disso não...

**Afrodite** – Ai, mas você vai pelo menos ver a demonstração do nosso modelo, ne?

**Kamui**– Claro...

**Afrodite – **Vamos lá James!

**Kamui**– Ué, desistiu de capturar Pokemons?

**James** – Não é isso.. é que como trabalho muito, necessito de bons produtos para minha pele e Afrodarling me da isso!

**Kamui **– Ah, mas deixa eu continuar... não vi o aniversariante ainda... olha lá ele.. oi.. Ola Leiga, o que esta achando da festa que o prepararam?

**Leiga**– Eu estou achando o Maximo! Pois não sabia que era tão querido por meus amigos. E a festa esta do meu gosto.

**Kamui** – Mas Leiga... você esta diferente da sua atuação em Shurato.

**Leiga** –Bom, você sabe.. é a onda do silicone e eu aderi a idéia, com um pouquinho já foi o suficiente pra mudar!

**Kamui**– Mas deixe uma mensagem para os seus fãs!

**Leiga –**Ah, é claro.. a vida é bela e o mundo é quase gay! Beijos!

**Kamui**– Bem... aqui fica seu reportter em mais uma matéria exclusiva para o animes forever!

**E este foi só começo... **


End file.
